Tieback seals are commonly used to seal a tieback to a downhole tubular such as a liner. Seal integrity and durability are desirable characteristics for such seals, as once set, tieback seals are often kept in place for long periods of time, often multiple years.
Typical tieback seals incorporate elastomers at the seal interface. Caustic fluids, high temperatures and high pressures encountered downhole often precipitate degradation of elastomeric seals. Degraded seals can develop leaks that can be costly to an operation whether left in place or replaced. When left in place, the quality of a production stream can suffer. When replaced, the cost of equipment and labor as well as costs of lost production, during replacement down-time, will accumulate. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for highly durable tieback seals.